


Love Is My Hokey Religion

by messier51



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Canon Typical Depression, M/M, POV Quentin Coldwater, honestly kind of an entire star wars ripoff, jedi Henry Fogg (The Magicians), jedi student quentin coldwater, magicians monthly prompt challenge, non-sexual blindfolding, prompt: blindfold, space captian margo hanson, the queliot is very mild and more pre-slash than anything but i'm tagging it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messier51/pseuds/messier51
Summary: Quentin Coldwater's father was murdered by The Beast and the old wizard who lives in the desert has convinced him to go on some damn fool adventure to save the universe. Star Wars: A New Hope ripoff in which Q is Luke Skywalker, Fogg is an asshole version of Obi Wan, Margo is a more suave spaceship pilot than Han Solo ever dreamed of being, and Eliot Waugh is the sexiest combination of Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian that ever existed.Written for theMagicians Monthly Prompt Challenge for December 2019with the prompt: Blindfold.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: Magicians Monthly Prompt Challenge





	Love Is My Hokey Religion

Quentin paced restlessly across the floor of the Corellian freighter. This hadn't been the worst week off his life, but it had been close. He'd always meant to leave, to try to find Julia at the academy, to maybe even join the rebellion... But it wasn't supposed to cost his father's life.

Luckily the old drunk who lived out in the desert had gotten there in time to scare of the beast that'd attacked. For a moment, Fogg had been powerful. He'd almost seemed like a sane and sober man who could be relied on.

Right up until he said, "You must learn the ways of the force of you're to help defeat the Beast this time."

Which is how Q found himself dogging the heels of the old man as he hired a ship to take them off world. The folks flying the ship were... Well. Q thought they'd probably eat him alive given half a chance. 

He kinda hoped they would, at least. 

"Quit pacing around and do something _useful_ , Quentin." 

Q wanted to say, _like what_ , but that seemed useless with Fogg. He settled for doleful puppy dog eyes, which got a heavy sigh instead. 

Fogg waved a hand and the lightsaber he'd set on the table flung it's way across the room, almost beaning q in the forehead. He fumbled it, getting hold before it hit the ground. 

Fogg rolled his eyes and pulled an orb out of a bin. It buzzed to life as fogg flipped a series of switches. Q flipped the lightsaber on, then off, then on again. 

"Be careful with that," Fogg said without looking up, "it's not a toy. Don't get yourself killed yet."

"Well this is exciting," the ship's Captain said. She sat down next to Fogg and kicked her feet up on the table. "I haven't had anyone accidentally murder themselves on board the Muntjac in oh, what's it been, three cycles?"

"I don't think that was an accident, Bambi," her copilot said, leaning an arm against the door jamb. 

Quentin couldn't help but watch him in the doorway, all long limbs and an elegant cape draped casually across his shoulders. 

Eliot quirked an eyebrow when he realized Q was watching him, and Q felt his cheeks go warm as he accidentally hit the power on switch for the deadly weapon in his hands.

"I definitely want to see this though. Whatever it is." 

"Quit fucking around Quentin, and pay attention." Fogg set the remote into the air, and it hovered just out of Q's reach. He swallowed hard and raised the sword awkwardly to face it.

Q stared down the remote and tried not to think too hard about how dangerous the sword he was holding was. Deep breath. Focus. He parried the first shot, missed the second. Fogg snorted in disgust behind him. Q tried to shrug it off and keep his damn focus. 

"You're thinking too hard, Quentin. Reach out with your feelings. I know you have no reason to trust yourself, but it's the only way we make it out alive. May the force have mercy on us all." 

Q tried to ignore Fogg's insult, but it hurt. He'd been just barely managing to keep everything at arm's length, all the hurt, all the fear, all the worry. But figured Fogg's words were a hole in the dam, and he could feel it all about to burst. 

So he channeled it into anger. 

Fuck Fogg for dragging him out here on some damn fool adventure. Fuck that terrifying beast man for sneaking into his home and murdering his father. Fuck the really handsome copilot for smirking at Q's awkwardness. 

He blocked 2 more shots, then three in quick succession. Fogg made a pleased sound.

With a wave of Fogg's hand the remote powered down. 

"Much better." 

"Not bad," said Eliot, still watching in the doorway. "But I can that luck. Ancient weapons and hokey religions are no match for a good blaster at your side." He patted his sidearm. 

Captain Margo Hanson rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? You _love_ hokey religions " 

"No, you're right, I do. I just don't see how they're going to help you in a fight." 

Fogg walked up to Eliot, shrugged, and took an old helmet from the wall beside him. He placed it onto Q's head, and then activated the blast shield. 

"Try it again. This time, really trust your feelings." 

"How am I supposed to trust anything when I can't see shit?" 

"Sounds like a you problem. Figure it out."

Q heard the shot before it hit him, but he didn't have a fucking clue where it was coming from, and it stung when it hit his leg. The bark of laughter from Margo was enough to stop him from reacting too much. He took a drop breath and tried to think of his feet, and the space around him. Fogg stayed mercifully silent. 

Everything felt too big and too much. He was going to get lost in it if he let go, her was going to--but he'd been here before. Maybe not the same, but the numb, cutoff feeling wasn't protecting him, and he knew it. 

But it's not like he could just push through the blank feelings either.

This time the shot hit his elbow. 

Useless, fucking useless, and his stupid brain couldn't even work right. What was the point.

So Quentin gave up. He rolled his eyes, under the helmet where no one could see it, and took a deep breath. 

He focused on the vibration of the sword hilt in his hands, and the hum of the ship around him. The scraping of Margo's boots across the table as she got bored, and Fogg's uneven breathing. The slide of Eliot's fingers over the cloth of his shirt. 

And the hum of the mechanical workings signaling the next attack. 

Q didn't try, he just let go. When his feet reacted, he let them. He blocked two shots, let the laughter bubble in his stomach, and then a third. 

Eliot and Margo were both hollering. 

Quentin pulled the helmet off to see what had gone wrong, but everyone was looking at _him_.

Eliot walked across the room and ruffled Q's hair, saying something about luck and a good handle on that hilt while Margo rolled her eyes. 

"See?" Fogg's voice cut through to Q, and he found himself hoping for a word of praise despite everything. "You can do it. You're going to have to train harder."

It was something. Quentin let go of the focus he was holding, of the feelings--not his, not really, since those were still on holiday wherever they fucked off to when he felt like shit, but the ones from everything and everyone around him--and stumbled. 

This time, a strong pair of arms caught him before he could go anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on a cell phone so apologies for any mistakes ><
> 
> (Constructive criticism always welcome!)
> 
> So I finished my dissertation but I haven't given my talk/defense yet, but I had enough time (and was inspired! by the prompt) to write this little thing which was fun and ridiculous. Maybe future prompts 👀 will result in more stuff in this universe, because it's awfully cute and Quentin and Eliot need to Smooch.


End file.
